epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chunky Gloop
The Chunky Gloop (known as Stone Gloop in several demos) is a foe and a summon in . It is a member of the Gloops enemy group, and is typically found in rocky areas such as around Hope Harbor. Appearance The Chunky Gloop resembles a brown stone split in half horizontally, some of them have three horn-like protrusions on the upper part with a thin rope entangled on them, and the others, have a more round shape on the upper part. A black blob can be seen in the middle. It has 2 white eyes and slim arms. Overview Statistics Attacks and Abilities Heavy on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Arm Flail |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 40/4 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Dark |Element%2 = 25% |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Gets 20% chance of 2x Heavy on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Head Bash |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 31 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Earth |Element%3 = 25% |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Invisibility |Target4 = Single |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 4x |StatusIcon4 = |Notes4 = Can't be dodged with Evade and bypasses Bless. Can only be used on Hard or Epic difficulties. Before the v2 update, status strength was only 2x. |Attack5 = Gaia Seed |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 24 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Earth |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 20% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = On difficulties below Hard, can only be used against targets that are Invisible. |Attack6 = Pound |Target6 = Random |Power6 = 60/3 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = Earth |Element%6 = 50% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack7 = Defend |Target7 = Self |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusStrength7 = 30% |StatusIcon7 = |Notes7 = Buff strength increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Also gives 5x Invisible on Hard or Epic difficulties (3x before the v2 update). }} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Defend; * If Syphoned or Berserked → Arm Flail (1/2), Head Bash (1/2); * If selected target is Invisible → Gaia Seed; * <49% HP → Arm Flail (1/5), Pound (1/5); ** If playing on Hard/Epic → Invisibility (1/10), Gaia Seed (1/10); *** If it used Defend last turn → Head Bash (2/5); *** Otherwise → Head Bash (1/5), Defend (1/5); ** Otherwise → Hit (1/5); *** If it used Defend last turn → Head Bash (2/5); *** Otherwise → Head Bash (1/5), Defend (1/5); * Otherwise → Pound (1/5); ** If playing on Hard/Epic → Hit (2/10), Invisibility (1/10), Gaia Seed (1/10); *** If it used Defend last turn → Head Bash (2/5); *** Otherwise → Head Bash (1/5), Defend (1/5); ** Otherwise → Hit (2/5); *** If it used Defend last turn → Head Bash (2/5); *** Otherwise → Head Bash (1/5), Defend (1/5). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25%; ** If Syphoned → Head Bash; ** If selected target is Invisible → Gaia Seed; ** Otherwise → Invisibility. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. When used, it casts Invisibility on a single foe, doubling any magical damage and nullifying any physical damage they receive. |Note = Before the v2 update, status strength was only 1x. Ignores Bless and Evade. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes